Say Love For Me
by Joyproject
Summary: Ketika dalam kesendiriannya. Umur matang dengan karir gemilang yang menjadi dambaan setiap pria. Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan dengan segala keegoisannya yang memulai warna baru seusai reuni sekolahnya, Lee Sungmin, Pria manis itu sebagai pelengkapnnya. hanya pelengkap cho kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

Say Love for Me, Please !

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Warning : Boys Love, Typo's

Genre : Sad and Romance

Sumarry : Ketika dalam kesendiriannya. Umur matang dengan karir gemilang yang menjadi dambaan setiap pria. Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan dengan segala keegoisannya yang memulai warna baru seusai reuni sekolahnya, Lee Sungmin, Pria manis itu sebagai pelengkapnnya.

Happy Reading

-o00o-

Ruang megah disalah satu Hotel elit yang terletak di kota seoul itu nampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang larut dalam kegembiraan. Orang-orang terpandang dengan balutan pakaian _Royal_ memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka lulusan _Seoul Senior High School._ Sekolah termukaka di Korea Selatan yang menciptakan lulusan-lulusan dengan masa depan cerah.

Hinar-binar lampu di ruang itu seperti enggan untuk meredup. Seorang pria dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam itu nampak menatap tajam ke sekeliling ruangan.

" Ayolah Kyu. Sapa mereka, mereka temanmu.'' Jerit donghae dengan kerasnya. Suara bising musik itu membuat pria tampan itu harus berteriak pada sahabatnya.

" Apa perduliku.'' Mata tajamnya menatap kearah Donghae dengan malas. Alis tebalnya yang menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya pun terangkat. tangan kokohnya mengangkat gelas wine miliknya. Meminum wine-nya dengan gaya bangsawannya.

" Terus untuk apa kau mengadakan acara ini setiap tahunnya?!'' Kyuhyun, pria tampan yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan di dunia periklanan milik ayahnya memang mengadakan acara reuni dengan teman sekolahnya tiap tahun. Menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk megadakan acara reuni ini dengan megahnya.

" Aku ingin menemuinya.'' Tatapan matanya yang tajam itu berangsur-angsur menjadi datar. Sebuah harapan besar jelas terlihat dari mata elang itu. Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu-nya.

" Ini sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak kita lulus. mungkin ia sudah berkeluarga'' kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tajamnya. Tangan itu terkepal. Dadanya begitu sesak.

" Tidak, ia tak mungkin meninggalkanku!'' teriak Kyuhyun. Sumpah serapah Kyuhyun layangkan pada Donghae.

" Jika ia tak meninggalkanmu seharusnya ia datang menemuimu! Tersenyum padamu dan hadir ke acara reuni ini.'' seru Donghae. Matanya manatap Kyuhyun dengan ejekkan. Kyuhyun akan lemah jika di sindir dengan cinta pertamanya dan pria itu membenci melihat Kyuhyun yang lemah karena cinta.

" Sial.'' Tangan Kyuhyun membanting gelas Wine-nya. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga orang yang berada di pesta itu menatap kearahnya. Kyuhyun tak perduli itu. lelaki itu hanya menatap tajam kearah Donghae.

Seorang pria dengan wajah manisnya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae saat menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

" Ikut denganku!'' teriak pria itu dengan suara yang melengking. Mereka berdua terdiam. seperti enggan untuk mematuhi perintah itu.

" Ku bilang cepat!'' tangan Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk menjauhi acara pesta itu.

" Lanjutan pesta kalian. Maaf karena kami menganggu.'' Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya ke kerumunan orang-orang dan sesegera mungkin membawa dua pria yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Mereka bertiga berada di ruang parkir. Kyuhyun masih saja menatap tajam kearah Donghae. Begitu pula ke balikkannya.

Bruagh…

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun meninju kearah Donghae. Ringisan perih pun tak donghae elakkan. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung menahan Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk meninju Donghae kembali.

" Lepaskan aku!'' berontak Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang tak kuat menahan tubuh Kyuhyun akhirnya terjatuh. Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya terjatuh langsung berdiri. Menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kau!'' jari telunjuk Donghae mengarah kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kubilang berhenti!'' teriak Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua menatap Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memang kurang ajar tapi ia masih menghargai Eunhyuk, Sepupu dan sahabatnya itu.

" Kyu, apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar, berpikirlah logis dan atur hidupmu dengan baik.'' Nasihat Eunhyuk itu membuat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

" Jelas kau membela Donghae. Ia kekasihmu.''

" Dengar bodoh! Ini bukan karena donghae kekasihku. Kita mengatakan ini karena kita menyayangimu. Lupakan dia!'' jengkel Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala.

Denggusan kasar itu terdengar dari arah Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga terdiam. menatap tajam satu sama lain. Hentakan sepatu terdengar dari tempat parkir itu. seorang anak kecil dengan topi beruangnya berlari-lari di area parkir itu. tersenyum dengan riangnya.

" Ahjussi~'' panggil bocah itu. kaki kecilnya berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga. tangan kecil itu memegang ujung jas kyuhyun. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

" Lepaskan tanganmu!'' teriak Kyuhyun pada bocah itu. mata tajamnya menatap kearah bocah itu. menghardik bocah lelaki itu.

" Eomma! hiks.….'' Bocah itu menangis. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap kasar Kyuhyun.

" Lembutlah sedikit pada anak kecil! Diamkan ia Cho.'' teriak Eunhyuk dengan sebalnya. Ia menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

" Apa salahku?'' ujar Kyuhyun tak terima. Mata tajamnya menatap kearah bocah yang masih saja menangis.

" Apa perduliku?! Dia saja yang manja.'' Imbuhnya dengan keras.

" Bisakah kau diam? Berhentilah menangis!'' gertak Kyuhyun pada bocah kecil itu.

" Eomma!'' teriak bocah itu dengan suara tangisnya. Lelaki manis yang mendengar suara tangisan anaknya, Menghampiri anaknya itu dengan berlari. Berjongkok di depan anaknya dengan mengusap pipi anaknya.

" Sandeul~ah kenapa kau menangis? Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?'' suara lembut itu datang dari pria yang tengah berjongkok itu. menatap Sandeul, bocah itu dengan kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu. alunan lembut itu. suara yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia masih ingat dengan betul. Itu suara kekasihnya. Suara yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Air matanya menetes. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepatnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya melihat pria manis itu.

" Sungmin.'' lirih Kyuhyun. Merasa namanya di panggil pria manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pada pria tampan yang menatapnya dengan air mata.

" Sayang.'' Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. kakinya dengan bergetar berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. menatap pria manis itu dengan mendamba serta kerinduan. Sungmin bangkit. Ia menatap heran pada pria itu.

Tangan kokoh Kyuhyun dengan lancangnya memeluk tubuh mungil sungmin. memeluknya dengan erat membuat pria manis itu meringis kesakitan. Sungmin memberontak namun Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan pelukkannya itu. malah semakin erat.

" Aku tau kau akan kembali sayang.'' Senyum tulus itu terpulas diwajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengendorkan pelukkannya. Tangan kokohnya mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembutnya.

" Aku merindukanmu.'' Lirih Kyuhyun. Setelahnya pria itu mencium sungmin dengan lembut. Tangan Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun.

" Brengsek!'' teriak Sungmin. ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marahnya.

" Sayang.'' Lirih Kyuhyun lagi. matanya nampak kalut dan gelisah melihat Sungminnya menatapnya dengan marah.

" Sungmin?'' ucap eunhyuk memastikan. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan kening yang mengkerut bingung.

" Kalian mengenalku?'' ujar Sungmin. mereka bertiga syok. bahkan kekehan ejekkan itu terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" Jangan bercanda sayang. Kau kekasihku tentu saja kami mengenalmu.'' Ujar Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin.

" Mungkin kalian salah orang. Aku tak mengenal kalian.'' Ucap Sungmin. kini, mata indahnya beralih menatap Sandeul.

" Sayang, ayo kita pulang!'' ajak Sungmin. pria manis itu menggendong sandeul dan membawa anaknya pergi menjauh.

" Tidak!'' teriak Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menggeleng. Ia tak bisa membiarkan sungmin pergi. Kekasihnya yang ia tunggu bertahun-tahun.

" Hyung, bantu aku.'' Mohon Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Donghae paham akan itu. pria itu mengangguk pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua lari kearah Sungmin.

Donghae tau dia salah karena merebut bocah kecil digendongan Sungmin secara paksa. Melihat bocah tampan itu berpindah pada Donghae , Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin lari kearah mobilnya.

" Eomma!'' teriak Sandeul. Bocah itu menjerit dan menangis. Memanggil ibunya yang sudah lenyap dari arah pandangnya.

Dari kejauhan. seorang pria tampan dengan kemejanya menatap sendu pada kejadian itu. tangannya nampak terkepal. Matanya sedari tadi menatap kearah Sandeul dan mengawasi mereka.

" Maafkan Appa dan Eomma karena melibatkanmu dalam permainan kami. Maafkan Appa, nak.'' Ujar pria itu tulus. Matanya terus menatap Sandeul yang masih menangis di gendongan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk yang jengkel.

-ToBeContinue-

Jjang! Jjang! Jjang! Ini fanfic yang abstrak. Sebenarnya saya pembaca namun karena belakangan ini FF Kyumin jarang makanya saya update FF saya yang sebenarnya saya konsumsi sendiri. Berminatkah kalian? Kenapa kalian berhenti menjadi kyumin shipper jika kalian belum tau betul apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua?


	2. Chapter 2

Say Love for Me, Please !

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Cho Heechul, Cho Hangeng, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Warning : Boys Love, Typo's

Genre : Sad and Romance

Sumarry : Ketika dalam kesendiriannya. Umur matang dengan karir gemilang yang menjadi dambaan setiap pria. Cho Kyuhyun, pria tampan dengan segala keegoisannya yang memulai warna baru seusai reuni sekolahnya, Lee Sungmin, Pria manis itu sebagai pelengkapnnya.

Happy Reading

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu berhenti di tengah jalan raya. Mereka berdua nampak diam. Kyuhyun masih saja betah memandang wajah pria manis disampingnya itu. seperti enggan untuk mengalihkan mata indahnya dari wajah pria manis itu. Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang berada di dalam diri Sungmin. kecerdasan, kecantikan serta sikap lemah lembut pria itu. sungguh, Kyuhyun menggilai apa yang ada di diri Sungmin. ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang masih duduk di sampingnya.

" Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Apa kau sehat?'' suara dengan alunan berat itu mengalun dari Kyuhyun. ia menatap Sungmin dengan mata penuh kerinduan dan dambaan. Sungmin menatap balik kyuhyun. Tangan pemuda itu meremas ujung kemejanya dengan erat. Ia merasa gugup sekarang. Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu tak menyadari perilaku gugup Sungmin. Matanya hanya terfokus memandangi keindahan pria itu.

" Aku tak mengenalmu.'' Lirih Sungmin. mata bulat itu menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan serius. Mencoba menimbulkan sikap gugupnya. Ia tak mau jika Kyuhyun mengetahui ia tengah gugup sekarang. Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar itu. ia merasa sedikit kesal ketika kekasih manisnya itu masih saja membohonginya.

" Ayolah berhenti bermain denganku Sayang.'' Kepala sungmin menggeleng. Pria manis itu mencondongkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun. Mencoba lebih dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. melihat perilaku sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Bagaimana ia tak senang jika kekasihnya yang ia tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya kini berada di sampingnya dan mendekat kearahnya sekarang membuat jantungnya berdebar sama seperti dulu.

" Aku berkata serius. Aku tak mengenalmu. Kembalikan Sandeul padaku dan biarkan aku pulang.'' Jawab Sungmin dengan tegasnya.

" Sandeul?'' kening Kyuhyun mengkerut. Ia terlalu fokus pada Sungmin hingga nyatanya pria itu tak mengingat jika ada bocah kecil yang bersama Sungmin tadi. Mengingat itu hatinya resah. Ia mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang bocah kecil itu.

" Sandeul, anakku.'' Jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun nampak diam. Matanya mulai tajam. Membidik kearah Sungmin. Tangan pria tampan itu terkepal. Ia merasa tak terima dan amarahnya memuncak begitu saja saat sungmin mengatakan bocah kecil tadi adalah anaknya.

" Dia anak kandungmu?'' nada bicaranya begitu dingin namun ada rasa gelisah saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak rela ketika menanyakan bahwa bocah kecil itu anak kandung kekasihnya itu.

" Ia anak kandungku. Ia darah dagingku.'' Jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalan tangannya meninju kearah punggung kursi mobil. tempat dimana sungmin duduk. Ia tak mau menerima fakta itu. Sungmin tak mungkin mengkhianati dirinya. Kekasihnya itu selalu setia padanya. tidak mungkin bukan jika perjuangan Kyuhyun yang bertahun –tahun ia lakukan untuk menunggu Sungmin berakhir begitu saja. Pria itu merasa kecewa. Ia merasa tak adil dengan ini semua.

" Brengsek!'' maki pria tampan itu. matanya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

" Kau meninggalkanku?'' seringgai itu tercetak diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Tawa mengejek bahkan terdengar dengan kerasnya.

" Owh, kau sudah bersuami sekarang? Kenapa? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. HAH?''

" Kenapa Sungmin~ah?'' ujar Kyuhyun dengan lirihnya. Matanya jelas sekali menatap Sungmin dengan kecewa. Pria manis itu terdiam. tangannya meremas ujung kemejanya dengan sangat erat.

" Siapa? Siapa lelaki itu?'' teriak Kyuhyun. Amarahnya begitu menakutkan. Mata itu tak mau lepas menatap Sungmin dengan tajamnya.

Mata indah sungmin menutup rapat. Dari dulu ia paling takut dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah emosi. terlebih dengan tatapan mematikan milik Kyuhyun.

' _Ia masih saja menakutkan seperti dulu. Siwon~ah, sandeul~ah kalian dimana? kyuhyun begitu menakutkan'_ ujar sungmin dalam hatinya.

" Jawab aku sungmin!'' kini teriakkan Kyuhyun semakin keras. bahkan tubuh Sungmin berjengit karena kagetnya. Tangan kokoh Kyuhyun meremas bahu sungmin dengan kerasnya.

' _Sungmin hanya lakukan seperti yang tadi Siwon ajarkan padamu.'_ Jerit Sungmin. pria manis itu mencoba untuk memberi semangat pada dirinya. Mata bulat Sungmin itu terbuka. Menatap balik kearah Kyuhyun.

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tak mengenalmu!'' jerit Sungmin. dalam hatinya pria itu menghela napasnya dengan lega.

Sungguh demi apapun Kyuhyun merasa ia seperti dipermainkan oleh sungmin. pria tampan itu mendorong tubuh mungil sungmin kearah punggung kursi. Mencium sungmin dengan kasarnya.

' _Maafkan aku Siwon.'_ Sungmin mencoba memberontak namun nyatanya ia tak bisa lepas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Tenaga Pria tampan itu sangat kuat. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan mata terpejam

' _Rasanya masih saja sama seperti dulu. Kyuhyun, apa kau hidup baik-baik saja tanpaku? Aku berharap kau selalu sehat. Maafkan aku.'_ Dalam diamnya mata sungmin menatap kesamping. memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah mencumbunya. Menatap dengan penuh kerinduan.

Kyuhyun merasa jika napasnya akan habis. Kyuhyun juga merasakan tangan Sungmin yang memukulnya secara bertubi-tubi. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Namun, nyatanya Kyuhyun tak mau. ia tak mau melepaskan bibir Sungmin. sungguh, ia merindukan sungmin. begitu merindukkannya.

" Sial!'' umpat Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan bibir Sungmin begitu pikiran Sungmin sudah berkeluarga bersemayang dalam otaknya. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar dan bodohnya ia tak mempercayai omongan Donghae.

" Sampai mana suami brengsekmu menyentuhmu?'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinisnya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa dengan suara menakutkan.

" Tentu saja semuanya. Bahkan kalian sudah mempunyai anak.'' Sindir Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal. Siap akan meninju roda kemudi mobilnya. Namun, tangan halus milik sungmin menggengam tangan Kyuhyun sebelum tangan kokoh itu menghantam kearah kaca.

" Jangan sakiti dirimu.'' Ujar Sungmin dengan lembutnya. Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia menatap sungmin dengan jengkelnya.

" Kau penyebabnya!'' teriak pria tampan itu. sampai kapan pun ia tak terima jika Sungmin sudah bersuami. Dulu, ketika mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih Kyuhyun sangat menjaga Sungmin dengan sikap keegoisannya dan sekarang ia merasa semuanya sia-sia. Ia tak bisa mempertahankan Sungminnya. Kekasih pertamanya yang selalu ia mimpikan dengan kerinduan. Kekasih yang menghilang begitu saja seusai acara perpisahan sekolah hingga sampai sekarang.

Drttt ..Drttt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Dengan decakan malasnya, pria itu mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

" Kenapa Hyung?'' suara Kyuhyun terdengar. itu dari Donghae. Pria itu mengangguk setuju. Mematikan ponselnya dan setelahnya menatap kearah Sungmin.

" Sialan.'' Umpatnya setelahnya ia mengendrai mobilnya. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sungmin nampak bingung ketika Kyuhyun membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Ia menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang masih saja terdiam. memandang lurus kearah Rumah sakit dengan tatapan datarnya.

" Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?'' tanya sungmin.

" Turunlah.'' Ujarnya begitu dingin. Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kearah Rumah Sakit.

" Tunggu!'' teriak Sungmin. mendengar itu Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria itu tak berniat untuk menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sungmin.

" Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Seharusnya kau membawaku untuk bertemu dengan anakku.'' Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terkepal. Asal Sungmin tau jika Kyuhyun selalu sakit jika Sungmin menyebutkan anaknya.

" Bisakah kau diam dan ikut denganku.'' suaranya begitu dingin. Sungmin terdiam. ia tau Kyuhyun pasti marah besar kepadanya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti kecewa dan bahkan mengumpatti dirinya tapi sungmin tidak tau jika Kyuhyun masih menunggunya. Ia baru tau sekitar enam bulan yang lalu jika Kyuhyun masih menunggunya. Dalam diamnya Sungmin berjalan menatap punggung tegap Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan pandangan sendunya.

' _maafkan aku.'_

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan kencangnya saat mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di ruang tunggu. Bukankah tadi Sandeul bersama mereka? Dan dimanakah Sandeul sekarang? Ia baik-baik saja bukan?

" Sungmin maafkan kami.'' Sungguh saat eunhyuk mengatakn itu Sungmin sangat khawatir. Perasaan tak enak menghampirinya.

" Tadi Sandeul terserempet sepeda motor.'' Donghae yang menjelaskan. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan rasa bersalahnya. Mendengar itu Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah.

" Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sandeul kau harus tanggung jawab!'' teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu hanya diam dan menatap Sungmin dengan datarnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melihat itu menatap iba pada Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin, ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Ini karena kami yang ceroboh menjaganya.'' Eunhyuk membantu menjelaskan.

Plakkk

Tangan mungil Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya. Hari ini untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan tamparan Sungmin itu. pria itu masih saja bergelut dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Seorang dokter datang yang menggendong Sandeul Menghampiri Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan cepatnya Sungmin langsung mendekat kearah dokter itu. mengambil alih tubuh Sandeul kegendongannya.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Ia boleh pulang sekarang." Sungmin mengangguk lega. ia mengelus lembut kepala Sandeul. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Kyuhyun merasa sesak jika melihat bocah kecil itu yang tengah meringis.

" Kau baik-baik saja Sandeul?'' tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Ia merasa bersalah tadi. Karena ia terlalu fokus meneriakki Donghae hingga bocah kecil itu berlari dan terserempet sepeda motor.

" Dia baik-baik saja. Iya kan nak?'' jawab Sungmin. Sandeul mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sungmin. ketika tadi ditanya Eunhyuk bocah kecil itu malah memalingkan wajahnya acuh. Ia tak menyukai Eunhyuk.

" Dia sangat galak eomma tidak seperti eomma ataupun appa.'' Sungmin dan Donghae terkekeh mendengar itu sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap tak terima pada bocah kecil itu. berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu mendengus tak suka. Menatap jengkel pada bocah itu. tangannya terkepal begitu saja.

" Kita pulang dulu.'' Pamit Sungmin. pria manis itu menatap sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang juga masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam.

Suasana ruang itu tampak tegang. Mata tajam kyuhyun membidik kearah dua pegawainya yang masih menunduk takut. Ini masih pagi. Masih sekitar dua jam saat keberangkatan Kyuhyun ke kantornya namun pria itu sudah marah besar.

" Kalian dipecat.'' Seringgai itu terdapat di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa puas mendapati wajah gelisah dan sedih pegawainya. Emosinya sedikit berkurang walaupun nyatanya ia masih ingin membunuh seseorang untuk hari ini.

" Tuan. Maafkan kami. Kami tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi.'' mohon salah satu pegawai itu.

" Keluar dari ruanganku!'' perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Tangan kokohnya mengambil cangkir teh yang selalu disediakan di meja miliknya. Melemparkan cangkir itu ke pojok ruangannya dengan keras

Prang….

Suara pecahan itu membuat dua pegawainya dengan takut melangkah keluar ruangan pemimpin perusahaannya itu.

Clekek…

Pintu itu terbuka kembali seusai dua pegawai itu keluar. Donghae nampak menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal. Helaan napas beratnya pun terdengar. kakinya melangkah kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Donghae tau jika Kyuhyun masih marah. Terlihat jelas dengan rahangnya yang terlihat tegang.

" Keluarlah.'' Perintah Kyuhyun begitu menyadari seseorang masuk ke ruangannya.

" aku ingin bicara denganmu dan dengarlah karena ini sesuatu yang sangat penting.'' Ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun berdecak dengan malasnya. Ia masih tak ingin di ganggu. Apa seseorang tak bisa mengerti itu? ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan Sungmin. sial, ia merindukan pemuda manis itu.

" Aku tak butuh itu.''

" ini tentang Sungmin.'' ujar Donghae, mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Menatap Donghae dengan datarnya. Tangannya terkepal begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya itu. sungguh Kyuhyun masih menganggap sungmin adalah kekasihnya bukan istri orang lain atau ibu dari bocah kecil itu. ia seperti akan gila jika memikirkan sungmin yang sudah berkeluarga.

" Suaminya sudah meninggal.'' Lirih Donghae. Masih minatkah?

TeBeCe

Gimana? Jelek ya? Soalnya ini itu yang pertama bagi saja.


End file.
